


The Awkward Type

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Mood Swings, Multi, Nervousness, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Triggers, male reader - Freeform, reader has set appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: (Name) Ashter had always had anxiety. He had to be homeschooled for a few years because of how bad it got. It was worse than his uncle Ash’s, and Ash was always nervous. It was worrying for a while. After being away from large crowds, he managed to learn how to get his anxiety under control. Now, he’s allowed to go to Ouran Private Academy, but on a scholarship as no one could know about the Ashters’ wealth. However, he gets himself in a bit of a pickle...
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Reader, Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Reader, Hitachiin Hikaru/Reader, Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader, Morinozuka Takashi/Reader, Ootori Kyouya/Reader, Suoh Tamaki/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Awkward Type

Name: (Name) Louis Ashter

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Appearance: 

Height: 5’5’’

Personality: As his father calls him: ‘a little ball of stress’. Unlike his father, (Name) has trouble approaching people and speaking his mind. However, he does have his father’s short fuse and can get ugly when provoked. He immediately regrets what is said, as it could get him into big trouble. He also has his father’s dubious morality but usually keeps his bad thoughts to himself. If under great stress, (Name) can and will faint. He pulls at his hair when his anxiety skyrockets; bad as he could pull out his hair but sometimes good as the sharp pain keeps him awake if he feels like he’s about to pass out.

Kin: J. B. Raven Ashter (Father; Forever 20), Emilia Angelica (Mother; 33), Izaya Orihara (Stepfather; 29), Lucky Einstein Ashter (Uncle; Forever 22), Fangian Lancelot Ashter (Uncle/Father’s Twin; Forever 20), Milo Serenity Ashter (Uncle; Forever 19), Richard ‘Ricky’ Ashter (Uncle; Forever 19), Flame Ashter (Uncle; Forever 19), Jay Ashter (Uncle; Forever 19), Johnson Pumpkin Ashter (Uncle; Forever 18), Jakob Ashter (Uncle; Forever 17), Ashton Aurora Ashter (Uncle; Forever 16), Hawk Alexander Ashter (Half-Brother; Forever 19), Stone Beckett Ashter (Half-Brother; Forever 18), Tiny Russell Ashter (Half-Brother; Forever 18), Crow Lewis Ashter (Half-Brother; 15/Still Aging), Frost Jonathan Ashter (Half-Brother; 12/Still Aging)

Other: (Name) got his scar in an accident when he was three years old. His Uncle Fang had turned around for only a few seconds when he heard a thud and bloodcurdling scream. When he turned back to the toddler, he saw the knife set on the ground. He had been pulling the tablecloth and the set fell off, the largest knife slicing his left cheek open. He had been lucky it missed his eye; any higher and he would’ve been blinded. He had to have stitches for weeks. (Name) admires his father, he’s brave and extremely strong. Strong enough to catch a falling tree and not be crushed by its weight. He’s small right now, but he’s not done growing. In a few years, he’ll either be as big as his father: 6’6’’, or as big as his Grandfather who was 6’11’’, or even as big as Tiny; 7’3’’. He has a Golden Retriever German Shepherd Mix puppy he named Ensoleillée, Sunny in French, the feminine spelling. His mother left him and his father when he was just a baby; not wanting to be tied down and craving to party. He may have never had a mother most his life but he recently gained another parent in Izaya Orihara; a Japanese man in a wheelchair. Ensoleillée: 


End file.
